Talk:FGO Summer 2019 Event (US)/@comment-24978536-20190816155954
Has anyone here quit FGO before, but came back to the game at a later date? I'm asking as I'm seriously considering quitting the game completely after failing to get Nero Caster, and I'd like to read about other people's feelings / experiences. Below I'm going to write about my reasons for not quitting / reasons for quitting FGO, but as it is rather long, I don't recommend reading it unless you're interested. I enjoy FGO's story and I do like a large amount of the characters as well (though I generally don't care about rolling for male servants much, I see FGO as more of a bishoujo game than anything else after all). I'm also fond of the frequent updates and events in the game, although the limited time factor for events tends to stress me out a fair bit, especially during times I'm otherwise fairly busy. I can't deny it also feels bit of a waste to quit now after 2 years of playing FGO, but I realize this is the sort of thinking gacha and MMO games want you to think so as to not stop playing, so I won't let that factor affect my decision. On the other hand, as an obsessive collector, I hate the gacha system that will prevent me from getting all the characters I want. Also, even if I would have got Nero Caster, the satisfaction of it would have likely only lasted for a moment before some other servant I didn't have would have caught my eye. In comparison, I loved Kancolle's system for example, that allowed me to get every single ship girl in the game, which I ended up succeeding at (I lost interest in the game some time after though). There are a couple points I prefer about FGO's gacha though, such as the fact in FGO I have easier time giving up if I don't get a character I want due to the nature of the gacha, while in Kancolle I'd spent most of my free time mindlessly grinding if I had to in order to get a ship girl I wanted. I'm thankfully not a whale and I have enough self control to limit my spending to one of the largest SQ packs / year only. However, I can't help but feel SQ in FGO is way too expensive - I'd see something like 500 SQ as a more reasonable amount than the current ~160 SQ for the most expensive pack. Admittedly, I've never played any other gacha or loot box games with any intention of spending money in them, so I don't know how FGO compares to other games. Also, I am a bit pissed off I did end up spending all the paid SQ I was saving for the next 2 GSSR banners, meaning I'd have to skip at least the new year's one if I don't want to exceed the spending limit I set for myself. Also, I do dislike FGO's simple combat system and all the mindless grinding each event requires to do (if you're an obsessive completionist like me anyway). I don't spend all that much time on FGO outside of events, but it does add up, and I can't help but think how many better ways I'd have to spend that time. I do believe it's good to have some simple, easily accessible entertainment for relaxing though, so I don't think the grinding is completely bad, and I do love bishoujo games, so I'd probably end up just replacing FGO with something like Azur Lane. By the way, I welcome any recommendations for any bishoujo-themed mobile games you guys might have. That is it though. For now, I'm going to continue long enough to at least get free Ishtar and finish Agartha, but I don't think I can bear the grinding of a lottery event that is the next Nero Fest (I don't think I can pass up on the gym uniform Nero either though).